Return of Chibi Chibi Part 1
by Sailor Chibi Chibi
Summary: Chibi Chibi returns,there is a new evil,more powerful then ever,IT'S A GREAT STORY,AND MY 1ST,PLZ R


Authors note: this story, and others to come may be weird, Chibi Chibi is in this as a 13 year old and her father is unknown, and Princess Kakyuu is her mother. It will be great though!!!!!!!! I have never seen the 5th season cuz it isn't in English grrrrrrrrrrr, but I have seen pictures and info on the 5th season though!!! I SEE CHIBI-CHIBI WAS A PERSON, SO IN THIS SHE IS, BUT SHE IS STILL GALAIXA'S STAR SEED!! IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE!! THIS IS MY REALITY, DON'T KILL ME!! ALSO I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS THEY USE TO TRANSFORM, SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT PLEASE!! I COULD ONLY FIND 2, AND I WILL BE USING OLD ATTACKS FROM OTHER SEASONS!!!

Return of Chibi Chibi Part 1

All the sailor scouts were at Raye's temple when they heard a knock at the door. " I wonder who that could be" Serena said. She left the room and opened the door. " Hi Serena" said a 13 year old with red hair, she had heart shape on both of her pigtails. " Chibi Chibi is that you"? Serena asked surprised. " Yeah, it is". " GUYS, IT'S CHIBI CHIBI" Serena called out. They all ran to the front door. " Your not 2 any more" Rini said. " How did you get at this age"? Hotaru asked. "I am back at my two year old stage because I didn't want you to think I was one of the bad guys". " But how did you still get at this age"? Amy asked. " This is my real age, but like I said before I didn't want you to think I was one of the bad guys so I came as my two year old self". " But why are you here, is there something wrong"?. "It's a long story". " Come on in, we've got time" Lita said.

" I came back because my trainer back home said there was a big evil coming, even bigger than what happened with Galaixa, so I came here was quick has possible". " Trista, did you know about this"? Mina asked. " Yes, but has my duty, I could not tell". " I also heard were gonna need all the sailor scouts, even the star fighters" Chibi-Chibi said. " That is true" Trista said. " It's gonna be tuff, I was hard enough to defeat Galaixa, I wonder how were gonna be able to do this" Amy said. " Has long has we believe we can do anything" Raye said. " Even if we truly die this time" Amara said. " Yes, even if it does cost us out life" Michelle put in. Everyone nodded in agreement. " How did you become Galaxia's star seed anyway"? Amy asked. " At the time when I was two she came to out planet searching for her star seed, my mom Princess Kakyuu told me that I was destined to be, it had to do with some prophecy I never heard of before, and my grandma Queen Kaguya, formerly Princess Kaguya knew all along, I was the only one who did know". " Your related to Princess Kakyuu and princess, I mean Queen Kaguya" Luna said. " Yeah, and my real name isn't Chibi Chibi it's Krystiana". "How did Galaxia summon you when Chaos took over here"?. "She had one of her servants come to get me, but when Chaos officially took over her body, she went looking for my mom, she was the only one who could stop her from returning to power, before I came to find Sailor Moon, I went home before she got there to warn her, she got away, but was in hiding, the first time I saw her in awhile was when you guys saw her". " That's really confusing" Serena said. Everyone groaned. "Anyway" Raye began has she looked at Serena " who is your father". " I don't know, I never knew him, and my mom, and my grandma, never spoke of them before". " That's still confusing" Serena said. " Your hopeless Serena" Mina said.

OUTSIDE

" You must be Rini" Chibi-Chibi said has her Rini and Hotaru walked down the busy streets of Tokyo". " Yeah, it is, I was just on a visit, but it seems like I'll be staying awhile longer". " But that's a good thing" Hotaru said. Everyone smiled in agreement. " How did you know about me Rini"?. " I've heard stories". " That works". " Where you at the battle"?. " Yeah, and I saw everyone die". " Even you Hotaru"?. " Yeah". " Why didn't you tell me"?. "I didn't think it was that important". " It is to me". " I guess I shouldn't of said anything" Chibi Chibi said. " I'm glad you did" Rini said.

" I will bring you back to me" Prince Diamond whispered has he watched Chibi Chibi, Rini and Hotaru walk back into the house. " My daughter". "Are you feeling ok"? Liotta asked. " Fine, I just need to regain my strength before I bring my daughter to the dark side". " Has you wish" Liotta answered.

DARK TIME

" Moon Eternal Power"!

" Mars Crystal Power"!

" Venus Crystal Power"!

" Mercury Crystal Power"!

" Jupiter Crystal Power"!

"Moon Crystal Power"!

" Pluto Crystal Power"!

" Uranus Crystal Power"!

" Neptune Crystal Power"!

" Saturn Crystal Power"!

"Chibi Chibi Crystal Power"!

After a lot of flashes, there stood the Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts with Tuxedo Mask, ready to fight their enemy. " Prince Diamond" Sailor Moon gasped. " What, how could he be back, we killed him"! Lita said. "How did you come back"? Raye asked. " I have been brought back by someone, I only came here for one thing" Diamond said. " What would that be"? Mina asked. " Why should I tell you, when I could surprise you"?. " He should still be weak, we have a good chance of winning" Amy said. " Then lets go"! Uranus shouted. "World Shaking"! " Deep Submerge"!. Diamond help his hand in front of him to stop the attack, but was thrown back. He slowly made his way back on his feet. " You think that is going to stop me from getting what I want"? he asked shakily. " Deadly scream"!. Again he was thrown back, and again he got up. " I'm not has weak has you think, I have came for Chibi Chibi, or should I say Krystiana". " H-how did you know that" Chibi Chibi said has she eyes him curiously and questionly. " Because, I am your father". " What" everyone gasped at the same time. " It's true, I came to earth to help fight the Negaverse, but ended up losing and they turned me evil, I remember it all, but I don't regret it happening". "Of course you don't, it's been so long, evil never cares, and I will never go with you". "I am your father and you will listen to me"!. " I don't listen to evil, even if it's my father". " But you will, I need you to help me get back to Kristona". "I will never help you get back home, you obviously lost that privilege long ago". " I will be back, and I will get you"!. And In a puff of black smoke he was gone. Everyone stood looking at the spot he had just stood.

" Now I know who my dad is" Chibi Chibi said has they sat on the floor of Raye's temple. " And you never knew, that would suck" Rini said. " If you need some cheering up, we'll take you somewhere fun" Hotaru said. "Thanks guys, but sense I never knew him, I really don't care, but I am mad at mom and grandma for not telling me, they couldn't find one spare minute to tell me". " I wonder who brought him back" Amy said. " We have to focus on destroying whoever it was that brought him back, and destroy him to" Darien said. " I'm all for it, everyone else" Chibi Chibi said. " I'm in" Amara, Michelle and Trista said. " We are" Rini and Hotaru said together. "So are we" Darien, Serena, Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita said. " We'll try to find out some information that could help" Luna said. " Hmm" Artemis replied. " Well then, it's settled, lets kick some but" Chibi Chibi said.

STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!!!!! COMING SOON!!!!


End file.
